The Life of a Guardian
by Faye Zepher
Summary: This is a based on the webcomic by Enchantma, Majesty. Kino is just doing his job, when he gets much more than he bargained for. KinoxMajesta and onesided HisaragixKino.


Faye: This is a fan fiction for the comic "Majesty" written and illustrated by the great Enchantma. All characters belong to her. Visit the comic at En-chan's website, posted in my profile. To understand this fiction, you should be familiar with the comic... so go and read it!!

Takke: What Faye means is that it would be very much worth your while to read En-chan's comic "Majesty". Sometimes Faye forgets her manners when she is excited over something...

Faye: Right. Everyone, allow me to introduce Takke, my muse and a main character of "Majesty". He's the poster child for proper etiquette and manners. He's also sooo cute with his long, silver hair. My little bishie...

Takke: Anyway, let us move on to the fiction. Please review after you have finished reading. Any criticism will be appreciated.

Faye: Don't forget to pay En-chan a visit!

* * *

Kino sat in the corner of the Masaki household, sulking to himself. He didn't even like Hisaragi. Why was he here again? Kino suddenly caught sight of Majesta out of the corner of his eye. 'O ya. It's her fault.' 

Kino turned to glare at her, but suddenly realized that she had gone off in another direction. 'Damn it!' he thought, 'She just _had_ to go to Hisaragi's birthday party. Why do I have to watch over her? Takke wouldn't have a problem babysitting the idiot. Why did I agree to do this?'

_-Flashback-_

_'Run this by me_ _again?'_

_'Kino, you **are** her guardian and you should spend more time with her.'_

_Kino just stared at Takke. There was something else. Some reason that he couldn't make it tonight and Kino wasn't going to agree to this unless he found out what that reason was. 'What'sa matter? Hot date tonight?'_

_Takke chose this moment to snap and slam him into the wall... again! Man what is up with this guy and walls? As Kino was getting up, Takke grabbed him by the throat and lifted him a good six inches off the ground._

_'You **will** escort her majesty and guard her in my absence. Should anything happen to her, you will wish that you were eating Natto.'_

_-End Flashback-_

'O... right. That was why,' Kino thought, silently cursing his master.

Kino walked around the crowded room, looking for his charge. 'Now where did that idiot get to?' He suddenly spotted her in the middle of the floor, apparently enjoying herself and oblivious to him. "...There she is..." Kino said to himself, glad that he wouldn't be getting on Takke's bad side tonight. At least, that's what he thought until he saw who Majesta was enjoying herself with. Kino's jaw nearly dropped when he saw her dancing with some guy. He had to get over there. Not that he cared who the 'princess' danced with or anything...it was because Takke would have his head.

Kino didn't even flinch as he walked up to the crowd between him and his goal.

"Move." One word. And all that was required for the sea of bodies ahead of him to part. Kino couldn't help but wonder who it was that she was dancing with. What made him think that he was even good enough to dance with her? Then again, it was only Majesta. Not that it would matter. If Takke found out that another guy even looked at her with less than pure intentions and Kino did nothing about it...

He decided to block out the different types of torture that Takke could inflict upon him. He was so close now. Just a few more feet and...

"Kiiinnnooo!!!"

Kino stopped dead in his tracks. 'Not him, not now,' he thought. 'She's so close...'

Kino slowly turned around to face the biggest pest in the entire school (at least in his opinion), when he was suddenly attacked.

"Kino-kun! You made it! And I thought you didn't care. Whatcha get me?"

It took all the patience in the world for Kino to not turn around and beat the living daylights out of the Masaki boy. Clenching his teeth, he hissed to the fan boy strapped to his back, "I didn't get you anything. Now, if you don't mind... GET OFF OF ME!!!"

Hisaragi jumped off of his idol's back in record time. As Kino turned to yell at him some more, he remembered why he had even left the safety of his corner. Now he just had to locate her...

However, Hisaragi wasn't about to give up so easily. When he saw that his puppy dog face wasn't even affecting his biggest crush, he decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"Awww, nothing at all? Wait, I know! To make up for not giving me a gift at my own birthday party, you get to be my party date!"

Kino's eye twitched slightly as his attention was brought back to the shorter boy behind him. Like he would be caught dead with Hisaragi anywhere. He was about ready to launch a second verbal assault when Hisaragi cut him off.

"AND you have to save me a dance, 'kay?"

Now Kino had a migraine and he STILL needed to find Majesta. He didn't have time for this. "There is no way..."

Hisaragi cut Kino off for the second time that night. "Hey everyone! May I have your attention please?"

Kino couldn't help but get a horrible feeling in his gut. This would not turn out good.

"Kino here, being the sport that he is, has given me the best gift ever! He will be my date tonight and dance with me to usher in my birthday!!"

Kino simply stood in shock at first. He walked over to Hisaragi, planning on strangling him, when the Masaki boy reached up and put an arm around his neck, like the two were the best of friends. The worst part for Kino, though, had to be when everyone started cheering and letting him know that they all knew deep down he was a big softy. Years spent building his reputation, gone by the actions of one little twerp. Hisaragi would pay dearly.

Kino pulled him off to the side and hissed at the boy who just ruined his bad name. "I never said that."

Hisaragi just gave him his most smug look. Kino was falling straight into his trap. "So? Now everyone will expect it. Besides it _is_ my birthday. What better gift to give me than what I've always wanted? Besides, even Majesta heard my announcement and you wouldn't want to look like a big meanie in front of her, hmmm?"

Kino nearly choked. What would he care if she thought he was mean? He had tortured her since his arrival on the planet.

Kino was about to retort when a thought tugged at the back of his mind. What if she tells Takke about Hisaragi's party and how she danced with other guys? There wouldn't be enough of Kino left to be identified.

He knew that he had been bested...for now. Kino sighed to himself and then said in the most distasteful voice he could muster, "Whatever."

"Yay!!!! O Kino-poo, you're the best ever!!"

'That's right, keep talking while I make my getaway...' Kino thought to himself as Hisaragi went on about this and that.

The red head seemed to realize what Kino was planning. He tugged on the older boy's sleeve to make sure he had his attention before saying, "Kino, you have to stay with me the whooollleee night. At least until you leave. Unless, of course, you want to spend the night?"

Kino would have sworn that he had just puked in his mouth. He couldn't believe the audacity of the other boy. "No, no, I'll be leaving soon."

Apparently, Kino played right into Hisaragi's plan…again. He looked up at his crush and immediately said, "Then we dance now. Come on, this will be sooo much fun!!"

Kino was, to say the least, hesitant at first. But when he realized that he would have to do this at some point anyway, he tried looking on the bright side. 'At least I'll be able to keep an eye on the royal pain. Honestly, the things I do...'

He scanned the room until he caught sight of Majesta. He shrugged to Hisaragi and nodded in her direction. "Let's go over that way then."

Hisaragi could only pout. When all he got in reply was a raised eyebrow, he whined, "Noooo!! I wanna dance center stage where everyone can see the two of us."

If Kino wasn't so annoyed with the boy, he would have sworn he had seen sparkles in his eyes. It looked like it was time to lay on that good old Arai charm. He couldn't help but get a feeling that he would regret this.

In his most seductive voice, Kino leaned forward and whispered into the birthday boy's ear. "But Hisaragi, the room is more _intimate_ on that end."

Kino was surprised at the reaction the boy displayed. No girl he had ever used this technique on had turned quite that red or had their jaw drop quite so far.

After regaining the use of his voice, Hisaragi nodded and looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the room. "Well, okay. If you think it's best..."

This was easier than Kino thought. All he would have to do was sweet talk the boy to get what he wanted (A/N: Don't take that the wrong way all you naughty people). He just hoped this wouldn't come back to haunt him later.

Now, to find Majesta... Kino had to squint to see where she had gone. It was hard enough to see from one end of the huge house to the other without the blinking lights. His eyes finally landed on her in the far corner of the dance floor. Kino had enough time to be relieved for a moment before taking in a sharp breath.

There was Majesta, in all her glory, grinding on some random guy. At least he was random to Kino. Heck, he could have been the prince of England and it wouldn't have mattered, Kino was gonna give the two of them a piece of his mind.

Kino stalked up to them and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He didn't even wait for him to turn around to begin his verbal assault. "Hey buddy, get away from that idiot. Don't you know that stupidity is contagious?"

This seemed to make the guy bristle. Kino apparently hit a weak spot. 'That's right. Turn and face me,' Kino thought to himself. 'We'll see who thinks he's good enough to... what the?' Kino stared wide-eyed until he regained the use of his voice.

"Spylight?"

Spylight's eyes widened at the sight of Kino before him. "You! How dare you insult her Majesty in such a way! You will apologize to her now and then we will see what Master Nokoatakke has to say about this."

After recovering from the initial shock of Spylight's revealed identity and from being berated by him, Kino felt the need to let all of his frustration out.

"I don't give a flying rat what you say! And if you want to tell _Master_ Takke, then go ahead. She's an idiot and you're a moron. You come here, to this particular place, uninvited and have the nerve to scold me? You don't know what I've been through to make sure _her Majesty_ is safe! You were better off left at the U.P. were you couldn't stick your nose where it didn't belong!!"

By the end of his rant, Kino was panting heavily. He would like, more than anything, for Spylight to retaliate. At least then he'd have an excuse to beat him senseless...

Spylight stood where he was looking at Kino for a short while before turning his back on him to face Majesta. "Thank you for the dance, Majesty. I will see you again?"

Kino couldn't believe his eyes. Spylight was using all of his training to not start a fist fight against him and still had enough control to be able to address Majesta calmly. Majesta, in turn, had completely ignored Kino and simply nodded to Spylight, blushing slightly. Kino felt a little hurt, but brushed it off as his pride.

Spylight leaned down and kissed Majesta's hand. He produced a rose, seemingly out of midair and handed it to her. "Goodnight then, and stay safe."

With that, Spylight left, vanishing amongst the strobe lights. He couldn't have embarrassed Kino more if he had beaten the 'teen' down with his hands tied behind his back.

Kino was livid now. Spylight had left without acknowledging him since their initial encounter. That goody-goody annoyed him to no end. Of course, not as much as a certain spoiled brat.

Kino turned around to see that he had finally gotten Majesta's attention, though not the type of attention he would have preferred. "Why on Earth did you do that? You were so rude and we were just dancing!"

Kino could only scoff at her. "Just dancing? Please, you were all over him! It's my duty to guard you against anything I see fit. You don't like it, tough."

In all the years he had tormented her, Kino had never seen Majesta's face quite that shade of red before. It was almost purple, really. "You know what, then do me a favor and don't 'guard' me anymore!! I can take care of myself!!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed to the other side of the house. 'Probably to vent to Nirei about how much of a jerk I am,' mused Kino. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Only this time, it left a bitter after taste. She had never been that mad before and he knew that she wouldn't forgive and forget easily, if at all.

Kino sighed to himself. He knew that he should go after her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid in the state of mind she was currently in. He was just about to chase after her when a tiny voice came up behind him.

"Kino? What was that all about? Who was that guy and what's the U.P.?"

Kino turned around to see Hisaragi standing there, apparently waiting for an answer. 'Crap,' Kino thought to himself, 'I forgot all about him. Think...what can I tell him?'

"It's not important. That was just an old friend of mine who needed a good telling off. I used to be in his band the U.P." Hisaragi seemed to be deep in thought, so Kino decided to test his luck. "Well, I've had fun and all but I really need to go..."

As soon as the words left Kino's mouth, Hisaragi snapped out of his trance. "Kiinnoo...you promised a dance (kinda) and I want to dance now."

With everyone watching, Kino couldn't very well walk out of there. A punk and rebel he was, but he never broke a promise (even if he hadn't really made it to begin with).Of course, it didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine, whatever."

"Yay!! My fav song is on, so let's go!"

Kino would have loved to have been anywhere but on the dance floor with Hisaragi. 'Focus Kino,' he told himself. 'Just one quick dance and then I can drag Majesta out of here so I don't have to listen to his whining anymore.'

"So...what song is it?"

Hisaragi smirked and when Hisaragi smirks, you know you're in trouble. "O, it's the latest thing from America. It's called 'My Love', by Justin Timberlake. Don't worry, it's a slow song." Kino visibly shuddered. "O, don't be shy. Come closer. I don't bite...much."

Kino would have booked it out of there, promise or no, if Hisaragi didn't have him in a death grip. Kino simply stood on the dance floor and refused to move.

Hisaragi pouted and then gave Kino an ultimatum. "Kino, if you don't dance now, we can always wait for a _dirty_ song."

Kino went five shades paler at that statement. He looked at Hisaragi and thought to himself, 'Well, a guardian's gotta do what a guardian's gotta do.' Slowly, he started to move with the music and dance with the Masaki boy. '...I hate my job.'

Hisaragi looked into Kino's eyes and decided to tease him. "See? It's not that bad, is it?"

Kino looked at Hisaragi and realized the small blush stretching across his face. The guardian looked up to the ceiling, praying for the song to end already. Either to teach him a lesson or just because they hated him, the gods decided to ignore Kino's pleas and instead have some fun with him.

Hisaragi moved closer to Kino and began to nuzzle him. Kino was so shocked that he stopped moving and just stood there. 'Wasn't Hisaragi usually timid? I mean, sure, sometimes he would jump me from behind (A/N: Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts...) but he would always shy away afterwards.'

Hisaragi took his stiff posture as a sign that he was listening. "Kino, I just want you to know that this has been the best birthday ever. Thank you. Ya know she's changed you, ever since you started hanging around her more. A year ago, I couldn't even look at you without you threatening my life and now...well, it's pretty self-explanatory. I appreciate it so I won't hold you here anymore. Thanks for the dance."

Kino heard every word and it only made him more confused. Who was he talking about? Majesta? Whatever, what did he care as long as Hisaragi left him alone? But for some reason, the smaller boy hadn't let go of him yet.

Hisaragi leaned in and up, closer to Kino. When Kino saw this, he moved back and away, trying to escape the boy. Too late. Hisaragi had kissed him. On the cheek, but that was still all that was necessary for Kino to find the strength to break free of the boy. He immediately started his search for Majesta on the other side of the house.

Hisaragi sighed to himself. He knew that he would get over Kino sooner or later. And what better way to do so than to check out the guys here. That was one of the perks of having an open house party, all the guys. And so, with a glimmer in his eye, Hisaragi began making his way to all of his party guests.

Kino searched high and low for Majesta and found her by the punch bowl, talking with a bunch of guys. He didn't care. He just wanted to get her and take her home, kicking and screaming if he had to.

"Hey Majesta, let's get out of here. Your mom will get worried."

Majesta looked at Kino with glazed eyes and began to slur her speech. "O Kino, you silly. My mom is out tonight. She knows you're here too so she'll be fine."

Kino just looked at her for a moment before it all clicked. The glazed eyes, slurred speech, redness of her face, cup in her hand, and the guys around her staring at her lecherously. 'She's drunk,' Kino concluded. 'One of these bozos slipped something into her drink, probably thinking they could take advantage of her. They'll pay for this...but later. Right now, I need to get Majesta outta here.' Kino didn't know when he began to care. He pushed the feeling aside, concluding that it was his own self preservation that made him care.

"Come on, Majesta. Your mom called my cell and told me to help you home. Let's go."

The biggest guy stepped up in between Kino and Majesta. He apparently thought he was going to intimidate the seemingly scrawny boy. "Hey buddy, didn't you hear the girl? She wants to stay, so she's stayin'!"

Majesta seemed to sober up slightly at the sight of the forming altercation and decided that it was no longer safe at the party. "O, it's okay. If my mom wants me home..."

Suddenly the brute between the two teens turned on Majesta and grabbed her by the arm. "O no you don't. You're stayin'! You think we liked listening to you bitch about this and that...?"

Majesta reeled at the bear's grip. All Kino saw was red. He was touching her, hurting her. No one hurts her. NO ONE!

"Hey!! Let her go!! NOW!!!!!!"

* * *

"Kino?" 

Kino couldn't speak. He just beat three huge guys to a bloody heap. He must have scared her. He scared himself. He didn't know why he lost control like that, and he hoped he would never have to again. Kino looked over at Majesta to let her know he was listening.

"Let's go home."

Kino simply nodded and followed her out of the party. He wouldn't tell Takke about what happened and he hoped that she wouldn't want to share her experience either.

The pair slowly made their way down the street. Kino had to help steady Majesta since the alcohol hadn't completely left her system. Apparently, Majesta couldn't take the silence any longer. "Some party, huh?"

Kino just looked at her and then back in front of him and shrugged. What else could he do? He still couldn't find his voice.

She took this as a sign to continue. "Ya know, I was really scared when that guy grabbed me. But I was even more afraid when you started standing up for me."

The hair on Kino's neck began to stand up on end. He knew he scared her, but he didn't want to hear it confirmed out loud. He scared her, she'd tell Takke, end of Kino. But that wasn't what was bothering him most. Kino couldn't get the image of that brute grabbing Majesta out of his head. 'Is this what being a guardian is all about?' he thought to himself.

Majesta decided to continue, unaware of Kino's internal struggle. "But it wasn't the fact that you were able to overpower them that was scary. Actually, that was pretty impressive. No, the thing that scared me was the thought of you getting hurt because of me."

Kino was amazed. He knew that she was drunk; he could smell the alcohol on her breath after they had left the party. Most drunks carried on about nonsense and could barely be understood through their slurs. But Majesta had carried an entire conversation by herself and was completely aware of her surroundings. She had also made him feel one hundred times better. He now knew that she wasn't afraid of him, but rather afraid for him. Now he just couldn't understand why.

"I just thought I'd let you know," she began, "that I won't tell Takke unless you want me..."

"No!!!"

Apparently, Kino had surprised her with his sudden outburst because she had fallen forward and was on a collision course with the pavement. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him, away from the ground. She crashed into his chest instead of the ground and looked up at Kino, unable to say anything. A light blush was very visible across her face, since she had to look up seven inches just to see him. Kino could feel his own face getting warmer, but decided that it was only from the scare of Majesta cracking her skull open.

Suddenly Majesta jumped on Kino's back and started screaming about a mouse in the road. It was apparently playing a fiddle and asking her if she wanted to sing along. Kino sighed to himself. 'Well, at least we'll get there faster if I carry her.'

* * *

"Kinoooo! You can put me down now." 

Kino was a little skeptical but complied. They were outside of Majesta's house anyway. Still, he was worried about her. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

Majesta just shrugged him off. "Ya, ya. I'm fine. Go ahead and go home. Shoo!"

The fact that she just "shooed" him was enough for Kino to know that she wouldn't be alright. "Let me help you."

Majesta flung her arms up into the air. In her most exasperated voice she sighed, "I'm fine...oops!"

That's the last thing Kino heard before being tackled to the ground by Majesta. His mind was made up. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

It must have been the tone in his voice that got through to her because Majesta gave up trying to get rid of him and began rummaged through her bag. "Fine. Here's the key to the door."

Kino took the key from her and opened the door to her house. Surprisingly, all the lights were off and no one was waiting up for them. It seemed like no one was home. Kino didn't have time to think about this, however. He was too busy helping Majesta deal with her current adversary: gravity. She couldn't walk two steps with out falling forward. Kino smiled to himself. 'Kino to the rescue...again.'

Slowly, they made there way up the stairs. As Kino helped her up the last step, she lunged forward, latching on to him. Kino didn't know what to do, he knew that she was acting like this because she was drunk and he couldn't hold it against her. Her breath reeked of whatever kind of alcohol it was that she had consumed.

Majesta shook her head, sending her hair into Kino's face. He couldn't help but get a good whiff of it. What annoyed him more than hair in his face was that he liked the smell of it. 'Smells like lilacs and lilies. That's a good mix...Wait a minute. What am I, gay?'

Before Kino had even realized it, they were outside of Majesta's room. He opened the door and helped her inside. He turned to leave when Majesta called out to him. "Hey Kino, could you hand me my tee and sweatpants? They're on the hamper."

Kino shrugged, he had done everything else for her. "Sure." As he turned back around to give Majesta her clothes, he realized that she was struggling to pull her shirt off. "Majesta, w-what are you d-doing?"

Majesta gave him her most condescending look and rolled her eyes. "Changing silly. Can I have my PJ's now? And turn around. No free shows."

Kino mutely complied, feeling a blush make its way up his face. He concluded that she was the weirdest drunk he had ever encountered. Insightful, having hallucinations, and promiscuous. Kino shook his head violently. His damn hormones were playing tricks on him again. Not only was this **Majesta**, but she was his charge. When did he start feeling like this anyway? The answer to that question wouldn't matter if Takke somehow found out.

Kino shuddered at the thought and decided that he had to get out of this house before something went wrong. As he made to exit the room, he felt a hand on his arm and heard Majesta's voice. "Wait Kino. Could you turn around? I need to tell you something."

Kino swallowed the lump in his throat, praying that she had decided to get dressed before trying to stop him from leaving. He turned around and saw that she did indeed have clothes on. "Yes?"

Majesta began playing with the bottom of her shirt, never removing her eyes from Kino's. "I just wanted to thank you for watching out for me. I know I was kinda mean to you when I told you that I could take care of myself, which I obviously couldn't. So, sorry for yelling at you and thanks for keeping an eye on me."

Kino was actually very touched. He thought there was no reason for him to be around. But Majesta had just confessed that she needed him. Of course, he wouldn't let her know how much it meant to him. He simply shrugged and made to leave. "No biggie. It's my duty as your guardian to make sure that..."

Kino found he couldn't speak anymore, as there was a finger pressed into his lips. Majesta began to blush lightly as she looked up at him. "It was sweet anyway."

Kino could feel his temperature rising. He turned toward the door, but couldm't will himself to walk out. He had to leave, no matter what he was feeling. He felt Majesta grab his arm again and spun him around. She stood inches away from him. "Hey, look at me, silly."

Kino couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was how close they had become or maybe it was because she kept calling him silly. He didn't know. All he knew was that it was getting hotter in the room and that if he didn't leave now, then he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something he would probably regret.

Majesta leaned in closer to Kino. She stood on her tip toes and cupped his face. She brought her face up slowly to his. Kino, in turn, leaned down. Her lips were so pink; he wondered what they tasted like.

She could feel Kino's warm breath caressing her neck. Both faces were a bright red as the two met in a gentle kiss. Neither registering what was going on and each living in the moment.

Majesta took the initiative and began sucking on Kino's lower lip. Kino's mind was reeling as he captured her own lip, fulfilling the kiss. It seemed the two stayed that way for an eternity. Finally, they pulled apart and simply stood staring at the other, neither one willing to break the connection they were sharing.

Majesta was the first to come out of the stupor. She stuttered something about being really tired and thanked Kino once again for help before shutting him out of her room. Kino, however, was still in a trance. He stood outside of her door, listening to her breathing and unwilling to leave her presence. After a good half hour, he reluctantly made his way back downstairs.

Kino made it as far as the living room before coming back to his senses. His first thoughts were if he had imagined the whole thing. He then reached up and touched his lips. No, it was real. And he liked it. How long had it been that he harbored such feelings? What was it that had caused them to burst forth tonight, of all nights?

Kino shook his head. He had to get some sleep, but he couldn't just leave Majesta all alone in the house. Especially in her current state. He looked over at the couch and decided to have a seat. He would wait up for either Takke or Mrs. Sudaka to return and then he'd go home. It was already late so it shouldn't take too long...

* * *

Takke and Mrs. Sudaka walked into the house, laughing with each other in hushed voices. Mrs. Sudaka turned to Takke and gently touched his arm. "I can't thank you enough for escorting me to that dinner party. I don't know what I would have done if I had to go with that fruit basket Mr. Higari." 

"It was my pleasure, your Highness," Takke responded as he ushered her in the house and took her coat. He treasured all the time he had with her and her daughter, but was too respectful to mention it. "Anytime you need someone to... Highness?"

Mrs. Sudaka was staring at the couch where a familiar looking lump could be seen stretched out. "Aww, Takke look," Mrs. Sudaka whispered. "He spent the night here to make sure Majesta was safe. Poor dear must be cold. I'll get him a blanket." That being said, Mrs. Sudaka headed to the closet to find something for Kino.

Takke was utterly confused at this situation. Kino didn't have to spend the night and yet, here he was. He supposedly hates being a guardian, yet he went the extra mile on his own. 'I will have to question him tomorrow after I speak with her Majesty,' Takke concluded.

Mrs. Sudaka returned with a blanket and pillow. She covered Kino with the blanket and propped his head up under the pillow. She turned to Takke and smiled. Takke gave her a nod and they both left the living room for their respective bedrooms.

* * *

Kino woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. Last thing he remembered, he had helped Majesta home and had crashed on the couch. That wasn't entirely true. He also remembered the kiss, vividly. But he would never admit to anyone what had happened between Majesta and himself. 

Now, however, Kino was in some field. He pushed all of his thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to figure out where he was. "Alright Kino. Focus. There's a sign on top of that hill. That'll probably tell me where I am." He walked up the hill and looked over the sign. "Welcome to..."

Kino was unable to move. He couldn't believe it. He was home. The question now was who had gotten him here and how without him knowing it. Could there have been another uprising? Looking for some sign of life, Kino caught sight of a city on the other side of the hill and hoped that it wasn't an enemy encampment.

Kino must have walked through the city five times already and he still saw no sign of anyone. This did not bode well and he was beginning to get a very bad feeling. A flash of green to Kino's left had caught his attention. There stood a woman in a green dress, facing down an alley opposite Kino.

Kino sighed in relief. Finally someone who could give him some answers. "Excuse me miss," he called to her. "Could you help me?"

The woman continued to look down the alley, seemingly oblivious that she was even addressed. Kino was beginning to get annoyed with the woman. It wasn't like he was speaking to someone else. "Hey you in the dress!" he yelled. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Now the woman began walking down the alley, away from Kino. By this point, Kino was livid. Who did this woman think she was anyway? He began chasing after her. "O no you don't! I asked you a question and I deserve some sort of answer." If he could only get to her and make her listen…

"Hey! Will you just..."

Just as Kino was about to reach the woman she turned around. Kino was taken aback by her beauty. She glared at Kino with fierce green eyes, eyes that look so familiar...

After a short time, the expression on the woman's face softened and she began to speak in the most melodious voice Kino had ever heard. If he didn't know better, he would have thought her a goddess. "If you wish to catch the attention of a lady, there is only one thing that you must do. Do not yell at, demand, or want of her. Instead, give her something, physical or metaphysical, and leave the door open for her to return the gift in her own time. Remember, actions are stronger than words, though words, backed by actions, are the strongest yet. Remember this..."

Kino was hypnotized by this woman. Suddenly, she began to fade from his sight. "Wait! Don't go! Please, tell me your name."

"I must go now. Remember and all shall be..."

* * *

"Hey Kino. WAKE UP!!!" 

Kino jumped up from his position on the couch and landed with a thud on the hard-wood floor. He suddenly realized where he was. It was all a dream. Kino now felt very annoyed. Who would wake him up in such a...

Kino looked up and saw Takke leaning across the coffee table glaring daggers at him. Of course…Takke. "Couldn't you see I was sleeping?"

Takke sat back in his chair and continued staring at Kino as he got up to plop himself back on the couch. "What happened last night?"

Straight to the point. Kino knew that this was bad. Maybe he could avoid the question. "Pfft. I could ask you the same thing." Ha, beat that Mr. High and Mighty.

Takke only glared harder at Kino. "Don't change the subject. Now, what happened last night?"

Kino decided that the only choice he had left was to pass the buck. I mentally apologized to Majesta before speaking. "Nothing happened. Everything was fine. Why don't you ask _her Majesty_?"

If it was anymore possible, Takke's eyes narrowed even more. "I did. She doesn't remember what happened after the party. Now, either she was drinking or someone hit her on the head. Which?"

Shit. Now he was trapped. Kino swallowed the lump in his throat and began to tell Takke some of what happened the previous night. "She slipped away from me and by the time I found her, she was drunk. I swear she was only out of my sight for ten minutes. She must be a light weight. Anyway as soon as I saw that she was wasted, I helped her home and up to her room. Then I came down here to wait for you."

Takke seemed to believe Kino, at least for a little while. He then asked, "Well, if that's all that happened, then how did her Majesty get a bruise on her arm and you a black eye?"

Damn those idiots at the party. The bruise must have come from the big guy and one of them must have sucker punched Kino. He was in such a rage that he hardly remembered the fight at all. For that, he was grateful. But now he had to come up with an excuse for the injuries.

"Well, on our way home, Majesta almost fell face first in the street and I pulled her back by her arm. She was flailing so much; she must have got me in the eye." Kino was very proud of himself. There was no way his master wouldn't believe him.

Takke simply looked at the boy and stated, "I don't believe you. But it's the only story I have so I'll go along with it...for now. But let me make something clear. If you did anything to her Majesty last night and I find out about it, no one will even remember your name." And with that, he walked into the kitchen, starting a conversation with Mrs. Sudaka about the beautiful weather outside.

Kino sat on the couch and thought about all the things that had happened last night. It was probably the most eventful night he had ever had, and if he could it, he wouldn't change a thing. Kino wondered if Majesta really had forgotten and if maybe it would be easier for him to forget. Just as he thought this, something tugged at the back of his mind. But all he could remember was a pair of green eyes.

Kino scoffed to himself, 'The nerve of Takke. I finally do something right and what do I get? Nothing. No '_Thank you for covering my butt last night'_ or '_You really pulled through Kino._' He brushed it off and once again began thinking of Majesta and what the kiss would mean for him. His thoughts then turned to what Takke would do to him should he ever find out.

Kino sighed to himself. No one ever said the life of a guardian was easy.

* * *

Faye: Finally...this has been in the works for months now. O and so you all no and no one sues my, My Love is by Justin Timberlake and all his "people." Ugghh...time for a nap. 

Takke: You can not nap yet. Now you have to do all that homework you have been neglecting.

Faye: O.o

Takke: And you have to write the next chapter for your other fictions. You would not want to neglect those anymore than you already have now, would you?

Faye: T-T (walks off to do her work)

Takke: Faye will be rather busy. So please submit your reviews via the review box and she will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.


End file.
